


Double Exposure: Chapter 5 alternate version

by BlindedKnight



Series: In A Flash: Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Inthelittledoctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Exposure: Chapter 5 alternate version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inthelittledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/gifts).



Five days, two to go as John sneered at the vast country side as he looked around the sun slowly setting. For being an alien John expected him to be a little more exciting than a boring old man. A boring old man that had way too many books for a house that small. A boring old man that lived in the country with a police box, that he hadn't even seen the inside of.

The Doctor shouted out from inside the cottage, “Get your ass in here.”

 _Oh please yes let's haul myself back inside to be lulled to sleep by more boring stories._ John turned around walking inside before seeing the Doctor on the sofa with what looked to be a bottle of scotch pouring the liquid into the two glasses before him. “What's this?”

“I called Clara asking if she was willing to take you back early since I know you'd rather spend time with her than me anymore.”

“Oh thank god.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at him, “Tomorrow.”

John pressed his lips together and nodded, “So I take it the scotch is for you?”

“Both of us because what I'm going to tell you is going to painful for me, and well best to have a drinking buddy.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Well if you 'fixed me' like you claimed, you know I don't touch that anymore.”

He nodded, “Yes but I think a drink with the old man won't be a problem.”

He sat down, picking up the glass from the table looking at the liquid, “Alright just one.” He got comfortable as he sipped at the well aged drink in his hand with the Doctor doing the same. He leaned forward putting the glass down, “So what did you want tell me?”

The Doctor downed the remaining liquid in his glass putting it down as well, “That I spiked your drink.”

“What?!” John quickly stood up looking down to his bearded doppelganger, “Why would you even do that?!”

The Doctor glared at him, “Because I'm desperate John, desperate to touch her again. Four and a half billion years of being in hell, to free her and then find out I can't be with her ever again. No that will never, ever do.” He watched John as his started to buckle, the drug taking hold knocking him out, as he tried to back away from the crazed man before him, “Don't worry you won't even remember this anyway.”

 

The Doctor stood at the door, having dressed in Johns clothes and shaved, almost shaking at the nervousness at what he was doing; bedding another mans Clara, no, bedding his Clara. He took hold of the door handle and turned, for being almost late at night he was surprised it was unlocked, opening the door seeing Clara on the couch reading a book.

She looked up and smiled, “Hey, I hope you learned your lesson.”

He smiled, looking at her in a slightly over sized t-shirt that barely covered down her thigh, “Yes very much. Is Margret in bed?”

Clara smirked, “That's a first time in a while I heard you call her Margret but no I had to ask my Dad and Linda to take care of her she almost took out the lights running around the studio yesterday.”

 _Damn, can't call her Margret that's right_ , he thought but then he grinned closing the door, “You can blame the Doctor on that you know how he's always calling her by her full name instead of Maggie.” He walked over and sat on the couch giving a little bit of space between the two of them.

Chuckling she closed the book and set it on the stand beside the couch, “Anyway since you're home and we're alone,” she leaned over rubbing his thigh and going straight up to the front of his pants feeling the straining hardness confined in his pants, “seems like you had to same idea.”

He groaned and swallowed he had to restrain himself, he had no way of knowing what the two did in bed and he didn't want to make her question him. “Yes every day.”

He watched her free himself from his restraints, groaning as her small hand wrapped around him stroking him gently. He decided to go bold, he wanted to do everything and anything with her and he only had this night to do it, “Take me in your mouth, Clara, please.”

Clara giggled and looked up at him, “Whenever I do you fall asleep afterwards.”

He gripped onto her hand stroking with her, “With how much I've been thinking of you I think I have enough stamina to take you multiple times.”

“Oh is that a challenge?”

“No, it's very much a promise.”

She smirked, “Well I hope you can keep it.” She leaned down gently kissing the head of his prick gaining a moan straight away, he wasn't going to last long that was for sure.

He groaned once again placing a hand on the back of her head as her hot mouth engulfed him almost completely, it had surprised him that she had took him this eagerly but she could probably sense how desperate he was for her. He gently thrust into her mouth giving into his desperation as she hit all the right areas.

“Oh god Clara, Clara,” he clenched her hair in his hand as his body finally released spilling into her mouth that she eagerly took sucking him dry.

Sitting up she smiled looking at his head leaned back as he caught his breath, “Now for your promise.” She straddled his lap gently kissing at his jawline before starting to kiss at his lips.

Their mouths mashed each other, the Doctor able to taste himself against her lips, his hands sliding down her back and under the shirt gripping at her knickerless arse gripping at the flesh as he hardened once again, he was no silly human and couldn't tire so easily he was going to satisfy her like she deserved. He slipped his hand between them taking hold and positioning himself against her very hot and wet entrance pushing himself in, relishing in the pleased moan coming from her and the biting of her lip as he filled her completely.

Clara slowly circled her hips grinding into him, his hands taking hold of her pushing into her as a response. Ridding herself of her shirt she leaned forward nipping at his bottom lip, his finger tips roaming around her naked body feeling every inch of her skin. “This would be better in bed.”

He smiled, not saying a word, managing to stand up with her wrapping her legs around his torso as he carried her up the stairs pausing to push her up against the wall thrusting into her roughly while sucking on her neck to give her the first of many orgasms of the night.

 

It had felt like her wedding night all over again as the sun was slowly starting to come up, not that she was complaining as she laid in bed catching her breath as he planted soft kisses along her skin. She smiled at him as he gave her one last kiss on the lips looking longingly at each other, she had noticed something off with his gaze like it was one of worry. “John is everything alright?”

The Doctor sighed as he was reminded of what he had just done but smiled to keep up the charade, “Yes of course sweetheart.”

Clara giggled as she was fighting against the drowsiness of the nights escapades, “Sounding like the Doctor in more ways than one.”

He kept his face calm with a slight smile still on it, “Sleep.” He leaned up and kissed her forehead before pressing his own forehead against hers making her fall asleep so he could retrieve John, sadly having to share a augmented experience of what happened last night, and return him safely home.

 


End file.
